<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gloryhammer Lore Central by CamdenNightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403796">Gloryhammer Lore Central</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/pseuds/CamdenNightingale'>CamdenNightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gloryhammer, the novelisations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gloryhammer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, At the same time, Canon Divergence, DSS Hootsforce, Gen, Lots of robots actually, Pre-Canon, Rambling, Robots, background lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:32:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/pseuds/CamdenNightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! This is my first time posting so I'm sorry if anything's a bit wrong. I just wanted to started off by explaining a bit of the background lore for the Gloryhammer stories I'll be posting soon enough. I hope you enjoy, Hail Hoots!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gloryhammer, the novelisations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gloryhammer Lore Central</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magic:<br/>Thus spaketh Bowes, there’s no magic in the GH universe, there’s only technology that achieves the effects of magic. This is all very hyper advanced and I ain’t going in depth. I don't understand technology, never have, never will.<br/>Abjuration: creating barriers/force fields around the caster, another, or an object.<br/>Conjuration: creating something out of nothing. Basically a Star Trek replicator. Also opening tiny, temporary inter-dimensional portals. <br/>Divination: prediction of the future.<br/>Enchantment: enhancing a weapon, armour, or object to be stronger or to have certain abilities or properties.<br/>Evocation: the use of conjured elemental, force, or energy for highly destructive purposes.<br/>Illusion: holograms, hard light or otherwise.<br/>Necromancy: keeping a dead body up and around through the usage of nanobots. Also deals with robots.<br/>Transmutation: altering an object or an energy on the molecular level. <br/>There's also alchemy, which is brewing potions then using one or more of the above mentioned schools of magic to enhance them. <br/>Magic can only be performed by certain individuals with the required components: these can be a wand/staff, crystal ball, amulet, or anything of the like. These are arcane focuses and can only be used by the individual they are attuned to. They are, of course, actually all highly technologically advanced devices. <br/>There is one other way to perform magic, namely Spelltech. Spelltech is a network of microfilaments running through certain parts of the body that allows the individual to ‘cast spells’. These are extremely rare and not very well understood. The three known types of Spelltech are hands (pretty much every spell you can think off), eyes (heat/night vision or similar), and spine (effects such as an electric field that zaps people who touch you when you don’t want them to).</p><p>Unicorns:<br/>
These irritating beasts are somewhat a complicated matter; there are two types of unicorns. An actually living version, and a scary looking robot version that made an appearance in the 992 invasion of Dundee. The alive variety are actually, like a lot of things in this, aliens. They bare a remarkable similarity to Earth horses but are typically larger, more slender, are pure white exclusively, have a foot long spiral horn on their forehead, cloven hooves, and are predatory. Oh yeah. They are highly dangerous, highly rare, and not often seen off the highlands. The Questlords refuse to tell how to tame them. The robotic ones are a leftover remnant of the StarLords who built the Nexus Portal under Dundee. They can only be used/controlled by magic users. </p><p>Giant Eagles:<br/>
The signature Crailian thing, the giant eagles are of course, not what they sound like. They are a form of single person jet plane. Incredibly fast and manoeuvrable, they do bare a striking resemblance to an actual eagle. The current Grand Master of Crail has a straight up giant robotic eagle ‘cause I like the vibe of that. </p><p>Dragons:<br/>
Another thing there’s two of! Actual living dragons are non native to Earth, typically inhabiting the more hostile satellites of the Dundonian solar system and are exactly what you’d expect them to be. The variety found on Earth are defensive droids built to resemble dragons. It’s kind of like making a robot that looks like a tiger only with more wings and fire breathing. They can perform a vast multitude of tasks and are controlled by an amulet embedded in between their neck and shoulders for easy access of passengers. </p><p>The Hootsforce.<br/>
Oh sweet space sub, how I love thee! The mighty and glorious DSS Hootsforce, it's a grade A golden example of StarLord tech. Much like the hammer, the knife, the amulet and a lot of other stuff, it's a leftover of the insanely powerful beings that came before. We only saw a tenth of the power this thing was capable of in Ancient Fires. I know the music videos aren't canon, but I like the vibe so The Hootsforce can go into space! It's also powerful enough to punch its way through dimensions, if the right person is piloting it. How The Warrior is so in tune with it will eventually be revealed when I get round to his backstory.</p><p>Goblins.<br/>
Brace yourself, we're getting wired. Goblins are aliens. Yeah. With how much space travel happened to Caledonia pre-story there are actually two alien races living on Earth during the events of 992; goblins and dwarves. In this, they average about 3-4 feet tall and look similar to the goblins in Labyrinth.</p><p>The Goblin King.<br/>
I know he has a canon name. I do not care. I will take MY Astral Hammer of Glory and I will FIX the canon. His name is Jareth. He looks like an extremely glittery David Bowie. I am not taking constructive criticism at this time. (I also cannot remember his actual name to save my life so... Yeah.)</p><p>Dwarves.<br/>
More aliens! These guys are about 4-5 feet tall and all have beards. Of course. However, in this case, the beards are actually made up of bristly spines, like a hedgehog. I don't have that much on these guys to be perfectly honest. They never got to do much. At least I've got more that the wiki!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>